1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a fire hydrant diffuser.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Known art relative to a fire hydrant diffuser is the disclosure of U.S. Pat. No. 4,047,668 which comprises a substantially frusto-conical housing having a plurality of screen members or diffuser elements spaced in parallel relation and disposed in planes at right angles to the axis of said housing.